Worst Nightmare
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: Rachel goes through a terrible ordeal, and tom helps her through it along with the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Alias fan fiction

Title: Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to JJ Abram's

Rating: from a PG- NC-17/R-RATED, I will change it chapter to chapter, to suit the contents.

Warning: deals with the topic of rape. Ill try not to go into too much detail, but it maybe uncomfortable for some readers, so you are warned.

Pairing: Rachel/Tom

Summary: Rachel goes through something really horrible, and Tom is there for her to support her in this very hard and difficult time.

Chapter1: The Day After

0930am APO.

Rachel is sitting at her desk trying to concentrate on her work, but she's not having much luck, she has a lot on her mind at her moment. It's quite obvious to anyone that looks close enough at her that something is wrong.

Which is what Tom is doing; he can tell that something is getting to Rachel.

He walks over to her desk, and as he's standing next to her, he can tell something is really wrong when he see's a tear slip out and roll down her face before dropping on to her top.

And Rachel looks as though she's not even aware she's crying.

Tom bends down until he's crouched down next to her, he puts his hand on Rachel's which is resting on her thigh "Rach, whats wrong?" he asks gently and quietly.

Rachel turns her head so she's looking at him "what do you mean?" she asks quietly

"Rachel, you're crying… something's obviously wrong… talk to me" he says.

"I uhhh… god i can't do this" she says before getting up and walking out of the office into the hallway.

Tom follows after her and finds her in an empty hallway with her head between her legs crying her eyes out, and it broke his heart, to see Rachel this upset. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him so she is sitting with her head on his chest, and he has both his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Shhhh…its okay, iam here, let it all out Rach" he whispers to her.

They sit there for about 5 minutes, until Rachel calms down enough to tell Tom whats wrong.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asks her.

"Yeah…just give me a second" she says trying to get herself ready for what she had to tell him.

A few minutes later, Rachel looked up into Tom's eyes, and she knew she could tell him what had happened to her the night before.

"okay…I went out with a couple of friends last night, for a friends birthday, anyway we went to a club, the night went great, until i left to go home about 12am, i left before everyone else because i had to be here early today, anyway, i had to walk through this alley to get to my car…as i was halfway down the alley i felt someone behind me…but before i could turn around he grabbed me……I tried to fight him, but he was to big, and i couldn't get him off me" Rachel says with tears falling down her cheeks now as she carries on with her story.

"The more i fought him the more violent and angry he became, but i wasn't about to let him….without a fight. But i couldn't fight enough, because he hit me, and i fell, i must off knocked my head because i woke up a little later… but my…god" Rachel said breaking down.

Tom had already guessed what had happened to her the night before and was now just holding Rachel even tighter.

"its okay babe, i think i know what you where going to say… iam never going to let anyone hurt you like that again rach, i promise" he said holding her close to him, running his hand through her hair.

"Rach did you go to the hospital?" he asked gently.

"No… when i woke up i just wanted to get home, so i went home and put my clothes in a plastic bag, then got into bed" She said sniffling.

"Ive got to ask you this Rach…" Tom started to say

"No i didn't shower, i knew they'd want to try and get DNA off me" Rachel finished for him.

"Good… Rach, we've got to get you to a doctor, we need to find this bastard" Tom said cradling her face in-between his hands.

"Tom, i don't know if i can do this" Rachel said

"Yes you can, i will be with you all the way, okay?"

"okay… but don't leave me" she said

"Iam not going anywhere…I promise" Tom said before kissing her forehead gently.

They got up and walked back into the office, by now Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss, Marshall, Dixon and Jack where all there, and wondering where Tom and Rachel were.

"Iam gonna have to tell Jack" Tom whispered to her as they entered the office.

Rachel looked at Tom like she was terrified "hay, its okay baby, we will all help you through this okay!" Tom said

Rachel nodded her head. Tom sat her down at his desk then indicated for the others to meet him in the mission briefing room.

Tom got her settled before going to see the others.

"Whats going on?" Jack asked

"Where's Rach?" Syd asked

"We've got a massive problem" Tom said

"What is it?" Jack asked on behalf of everyone

"Last night…Rachel was attacked coming home from a night out"

"OH MY GOD is she okay?" Jack asked.

As soon as she heard that Sydney walked out and went to her best friend.

"No she's not, she's…I don't know how to describe what i saw" Tom said

"Has she been checked out?" Weiss asked

"No, Jack i wanna take her now" Tom asked

"Okay, take Sydney, she might need another woman there" Jack said, and then he looked out the room and over to where his daughter was comforting a very distressed Rachel.

"Rach" Syd said as she came over, she gathered the other woman in a hug.

"Iam so sorry sweetie" Syd said with tears evident in her voice, at thinking about what her friend had gone through.

"Thanks" Rach managed to get out.

"Do you want me to come with you to the hospital as well?" she asked

"Yeah… I don't think Tom should have to sit through what they will do to me" Rachel said already knowing the procedures of a rape case.

"Okay, hay do you need anything?" Sydney asked Rachel.

"No iam okay…you guys just being here helps" Rachel said.

Tom came out of the briefing room and over to Sydney and Rachel

"Sydney, if it's alright with Rachel, do you think you could come with us to the hospital?" Tom asked

"Yeah, i already told Rach that id come as well" Sydney said.

"You ready?" Tom asked Rachel, who nodded her head in a reply.

"Ill just go grab my stuff, ill meet you guys at the car, okay?" Sydney said.

Rachel nodded her head.

"Yeah, see you in a minute" Tom said at the same time.

Sydney went off and gathered her things while Tom and Rachel walked out of the building, and headed up to the car.

"you okay babe?" tom asked Rachel, who hadn't said very much since she had spoken to Sydney.

"iam scared tom" she said looking at him.

Tom looked over at her as she said that, and he stopped and quickly wrapped his arms around Rachel and gave her a hug "it will be okay, I promise Rach, iam not leaving you, unless you want me too, okay?" tom whispered into her ear.

Rachel nodded her head as she stood with her arms wrapped around Tom.

They carried on walking up to the car, where Sydney meets them a couple of minutes later.

Rachel and tom where sitting in the front when Sydney got into the car.

Tom pulled out of the car park and headed to the hospital……

To be continued

Chapter 2:

Rachel deals with making a statement and the exam, with the support of Tom and Sydney.

The team looks for the guy who attacked Rachel


	2. Chapter 2

Title: worst nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to JJ Abrams

Rating: PG-13

Warning: contains adult situation (rape)

Pairing: Rachel/Tom

Summary: Rachel deals with the aftermath of her attack, while APO looks for the guy that attacked her.

Chapter 2: Rachel is sitting in the ER of a local hospital in LA, waiting for a doctor to do her pelvic exam. She is very nervous and scared about it; I mean what woman likes having their pelvic exam done? But to have it done for something like this is even worse.

Sydney is sitting with Rachel, trying to take her mind off everything.

"Hay you want a coffee?" Sydney asks, not sure what she is supposed to say or do.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks"

"Okay, be right back" Sydney says as she gets up out of her seat and heads down to get them all a coffee.

Meanwhile Tom is outside on the phone to Jack to see how they are getting on.

"Find anything yet?" he asks Jack

"Not yet, we have someone going over her clothes with a fine tooth comb to see if he left any DNA behind. How's it going there?" Jack asked.

"Were just waiting for a doctor" Tom says.

"Okay well keep me updated agent grace" Jack says

"Will do" Tom says before shutting his cell, and heading back into the hospital.

"Rachel Gibson?" a doctor says walking over to her

"Hi" Rachel says nervously

"hi, iam doctor Taylor, iam going to be doing your exam for you… do you have anyone here with you?" she asked

"Yes, my friend just went to get us a coffee" Rachel says just as Tom and Sydney walk back towards Rachel.

"Hay, you okay Rach?" Tom asks.

Rachel nods her head at him.

"Okay if you would like to follow me" Dr Taylor says

Rachel and Sydney follow the doctor into the exam room while tom waits outside.

"Okay, can you just sit up on the table for me Rachel" the doctor asks.

Rachel sits up on the bed.

"Okay ill be as gentle as possible, just take nice relaxing breathes for me okay" she asks Rachel

Rachel nods her head, and closes her eyes and starts to breathe in and out while the doctor performs the exam.

Tom is sitting outside the room pacing; he still can't believe this happened to Rachel.

'Why would anyone do this to such a sweet girl' he asks himself'

"If I get my hand son that asshole, he won't know whats hit him" tom says quietly.

"Okay Rachel that was great, you can get dressed now okay" Doc Taylor says.

"Thanks… Doc did he leave any DNA?" Rachel asks

"Yes, he did, give me 10 minutes to sort out everything you guys will need for the case okay"

"Thanks Doc" Sydney says

Rachel quickly gets dressed while Sydney goes outside to talk to tom.

"Well?" Tom asked

"He left DNA the doc is going to sort it out for us then we can leave"

"How's Rachel?"

"Shaken pretty badly, it's not the nicest thing to have to go through" Sydney says.

Tom and Sydney sit and wait for Rachel to come back out.

Rachel is sitting on the bed trying to stop the tears before she goes back out, but they just keep falling.

Therese a knock at the door before someone walks in

"Rach, you okay in here?" tom asks as he walks into the room.

"Hay… its okay" tom says walking over and sitting next to Rachel.

"I just can't stop crying, as much as ive tried, they won't stop" Rachel sobs out.

"Just let them come, they will stop rach, you need to just let it all out, then you will start to feel a little better" tom said rubbing her back.

A few minutes later and Rachel had all but stopped crying

"Thanks Tom" she said

"Your welcome" he said

"Guys, we've got the results back" Sydney said poking her head around the door

Rachel and tom walked out of the exam room.

"Here you go Rachel, these should help you find the man that did this" Doc Taylor said handing Rachel some paperwork and samples.

"Thank you" Rachel said to the doctor.

Then the 3 of them walked out of the hospital.

"Rachel do you want us to drop you home? Or do you think you will be okay to go back to APO?" tom asked her.

"I want to help guys, I need to give a description, plus if iam there I can look through the databases and see if I can find him" Rachel said

"Okay then, if you do want to go home though just tell us and one of us will take you okay?" Sydney said.

Meanwhile back at APO Marshall was looking at CCTV footage from the street where Rachel was attacked.

"Anything?" Dixon asked as he and Weiss came over

"Nope the footage is useless, you can't see his face at all" Marshall said

"Their back" Weiss said as he saw Rachel, Tom and Sydney all walk into the office.

Rachel sits at her desk running through the driver's licence database for LA trying to find her attacker.

After nearly 2 hours a photo goes across the screen that Rachel knows, she goes back, and there staring her in the face is her attacker.

"Syd… I found him" she calls

Sydney, Tom, Jack and Dixon all come over and look at the shot of the guy that raped Rachel.

"Are you sure that's him?" Jack asks

"Positive, I would remember him anywhere" Rachel says shivering at the memory.

"Okay, Syd, Dixon I want you to bring him in" Jack says.

Sydney and Dixon both head out to the address on the screen.

"what about us?" Tom asks for him and Rachel.

" I want you to take Rachel out for lunch or something just until we get him in here, okay" jack says knowing that if tom see's the guy before they've had a confession out of him he is likely to do some serious damage, that could effect Rachel's case, and he doesn't know how Rachel will deal with coming face to face with her attacker.

"Tom can we go down to the gym? I wanna work out some anger" Rachel asks

"Sure, come on" he says and they head down to the gym.

Sydney and Dixon are just arriving at the address; they see his black pick-up parked out the front of the house.

Dixon knocks on the door and a few seconds later a guy answers it.

"Can I help" he asks them

"Are you Andrew Williams?" Sydney asks

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"We want to ask you a few questions sir, would you come with us" Sydney says showing her CIA ID.

"What the hell is this about?" he asks as Dixon escorts him to their car.

"You will find out in due course" Dixon says

Rachel and Tom are sparring in the gym, or more Tom is letting Rachel take out all off her anger out on his hands that are covered in pads.

They continue in silence, Rachel punching his pads, letting out all the anger and frustration she feels.

After about 45 minutes of them 'sparring' in silence, tom looks up from Rachel's hands hitting his pads and looks at her face, she has tears running down her cheeks. Tom lowers his hands, and grasps Rachel's hands and pulls her to him.

"Why me" Rachel cries into his shoulder

"What did I do?" she says

"You didn't do anything rach. It wasn't your fault, I won't let you think that, okay" he says as he holds her as she cries.

"Guys, jack wants you upstairs" Weiss says

"Okay, we'll be right up" Tom says as Rachel wipes her eyes and cheeks.

"Feel better?" Tom asks

"Yeah…thanks Tom"

"Hay, iam here when you need me okay, whether it's to spar with or just someone to talk to, iam always here okay"

Rachel nodded her head.

They walk upstairs to the main office.

"Wear where you last night?" Sydney asks Andrew.

"Out…why?"

"Meet anyone?" Dixon asks

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you meet this woman" syd asks showing him a picture of Rachel

"Uhhh…. Noooo, ive….never seen her before" he says nervously.

"So why do we have your DNA, which says differently" Sydney says slamming the DNA results down on the table.

"What?" he says

"Yeah, we know you raped her Andrew" Dixon said

"I…Uhhh…. Hell, that little bitch got whats coming to her" he says

"What did she ever do to you?" Sydney asks fuming with anger, infact both her and Dixon are both trying to not beat he crap out of him.

"I was trying to chat her up, but she just ignored me, no one ignores me" he said

"So you thought you'd teach her a lesson when you saw her leave? Right Andrew?" Dixon asked

"Yeah, man, little slut"

At that Sydney slams his head down onto the table.

"id watch what your saying about her, you see you choose the wrong person to mess with, she's one of us, and we don't take to kindly to people hurting our people" Sydney said into his ear.

"You bitch ill have you for assault" he screamed

"Dixon did you see me do anything?"

"Nope syd, I didn't"

"You know Mr Williams they don't take to kindly to rapists in prison" Dixon said

"You sit and think about what you've done, we will be back in a little while" Sydney said as they walked out of the room.

Rachel and Tom, along with Jack, Sydney and Dixon where standing on the other side of the mirror watching this prick.

"That's him" Rachel said

"Okay, anyone want 10 minutes with him before we transfer him to the FBI?" Jack asked.

"I do?" Tom said

"Agent Gibson?"

"No ive seen enough of him to last a lifetime, I just want him to see me as he gets carted off by the Feds" Rachel said.

Everyone walked out leaving Tom to have a little fun.

"Mr Williams, so you think it's funny to rape a defenceless woman do you?" Tom asked as he threw him up against the wall and punched him in the stomach.

"You can't do this" Andrew said

"Ohhh yes I can, you hurt a friend of mine, now iam gonna hurt you" Tom said before punching him again.

"Mr Bristow, I hear you have a prisoner for us?" said special agent Bradley.

"Yes, give us 5 minutes, one of my men is just teaching him a lesson, he will never forget…" jack said.

"Fine by us, how is your agent doing?" Bradley asked

"She's doing as well as can be expected" Jack said solemnly.

"Boys he's all yours" Tom said walking in with an ice pack on his hand.

"Thanks" the feds say as they head down to get Mr Williams.

"Where's Rachel?" Tom asked

"They are down in the cafeteria" Jack said

Tom headed down to make sure Rachel was okay, and to get a coffee.

"You certainly showed him not to mess with us!" Weiss said looking at Tom's swollen hand.

"Well let's say he won't be messing with any woman anytime in the distant future" Tom said as he sat down next to Rachel.

As the group all sat and talked Rachel took tom's good hand under the table and squeezed it in a silent thank you for all he has done for her that day.


End file.
